darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Fury
Fury is the main protagonist of Darksiders III. She is one of the last of the Nephilim and a Horseman of The Apocalypse. She is the Rider of the Black Horse whose name is currently unknown. Fury wields a blade whip as her weapon, and can also use her magic against her enemies. Biography Darksiders III After War was accused by The Charred Council of starting the Apocalypse prematurely and imprisoned, The Council informed Fury and the other two Horsemen of War's fate. The Charred Council ordered Fury to go to Earth and destroy the Seven Deadly Sins, who were ravaging Earth. Personality and Traits Fury is described as the most unpredictable and enigmatic of the Four Horsemen. By the time she met War after the accusation against him of starting the untimely Apocalypse she didn't seem to care about him. Fury seems to possess a bit of bloodlust as when she was asked if she accepts the task of destroying the Seven Deadly Sins, she accepted with pleasure all while giving a faint smile. She is confident and driven. She is also loyal to the Charred Council, more so than War, and wants the Horsemen as a whole to be well-respected and renowned. In The Abomination Vault, she appeared to be calmer than her brothers; she released a hiss of breath when Strife held Death at gunpoint and tried to reason with Death about his plan to catch Belisatra and Hadrimon. Like Death, Fury also cares deeply about her siblings as shown when she put her arm around Death's arm and was worried about him when he was gone for half a century. However, Fury seems convinced that War had triggered the premature apocalypse. Abilities As one of the four remaining Nephilim and one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Fury is an extremely powerful entity. However, unlike her brothers, she is not a warrior, but a mage, Fury relies on using a combination of magic and her whip to slaughter her enemies and restore the balance of good and evil. Her weapon arsenal includes: *Fury's Whip - Fury's primary weapon. In addition to attacking enemies, she can also use it to climb and swing from place to place. *Magic Trivia *Fury is the only Horseman that does not lend a weapon to War. War can, however, obtain Fury's Embrace, a Legendary Enhancement. *Fury is also the only horseman without an obvious correlation (other than horse color) to the traditional Four Horsemen, she replaces Famine who only wields weighing scales. *Fury is also the only horseman who doesn't have her face at least partially hidden, War's face is sometimes hidden under his hood and obtains the Mask of Shadows in Darksiders, Strife often wears a helmet on his face (with the exception of a scene in the novel Darksiders: The Abomination Vault), and Death is wearing his signature mask at all times (with the exception of the final scene of Darksiders II). *In her concept art, Fury has a symbol on her left shoulder that bears a striking resemblance to the ones Death and Absalom have. *There is some speculation that the name of Fury's steed could be "Torment," being that furies are tormentors of Hades, god of the underworld. *Fury possesses similarities with the Dark Prince from Prince of Persia. The whip she uses is similar to the Dagger Tail the Dark Prince uses. Also, both their hair moves in a way mirroring smoke. Gallery File:DSC010905.jpg File:Darksiders010.jpg File:Fury.jpg|Fury's Concept Art. Ds horsemen1.jpg|Concept art for Fury and her brothers Death and Strife. Ds horsemen2.jpg|Concept art for Fury and her brothers. Fury test color.jpg|Concept Art Screen Shot 2015-06-28 at 3.38.49 am.png Screen Shot 2015-06-28 at 3.44.21 am.png|The Horseman, Fury to the right on her White steed. DS3_-_War_and_Fury.jpg|"Hello, brother." fury's back.jpg|Fury in Darksiders 3 DSIII Forest City.jpeg|Fury in Darksiders III DSIII Fury meets Ulthane.jpeg|Fury meets Ulthane DSIII Subway demon slaying.jpeg|Fury VS Demon darksiders-3-1.jpg|Fury Standing darksiders-3-2.jpg|Fury Slashing darksiders-3-3.jpg|Fury and blood darksiders-3-7.jpg|Fury Swinging darksiders-3-4.jpg|Fury Glance Category:Darksiders Characters Category:The Four Horsemen Category:Abomination Vault Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Nephilim Category:Darksiders 3 Characters